megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Robot Wars X-Ω
, shortened as or , is a tower defense game from the ''Super Robot Wars series released for iOS and Android mobile systems by Bandai Namco and Sega on October 5, 2015. It is free to play, but money is required for specific in-game items. Celebrating the 30th anniversary of the Mega Man series, a Rockman event was announced for the game in December 2017, with the event being held in January 2018.Dengeki Online: 【スパクロ】『ロックマン』からエアーマンなどの参戦秘話（オオチP情報局#17） During the event, ''Mega Man'' characters could be obtained to be used anytime in the game. The game also held a promotion in its official Twitter with Rockcan Sound E Can, Rockman X Giga Armor X and Rockman X Mega Mission Selection Box as prizes.[https://twitter.com/srw_xomg/status/945689757526265856 Super Robot Wars X-Ω official Twitter] ''Mega Man'' event The Mega Man event, , was held during January 1-9, 2018.強敵イベント「次元を超えた戦い！」開催！ The stages were divided in four parts: Scenario Quest (ten stages), Event Quest (eight stages), Event Training Quest (three training stages that granted more experience), and Powerful Enemy Event. The Gacha featured Mega Man and Proto Man. Scenario Quest Scenario Quest is the event's story mode, containing ten stage that aren't difficult to complete. Event Quest Event Quest is a mode where each of the eight Wily Numbers has a stage, and the player can obtain them as support characters by completing their stages with a S Rank, and as playable Battle Units by obtaining the four items available in the stages. Completing a stage will unlock the next, the order they are unlocked being Flash Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Wood Man, Metal Man, Crash Man, Heat Man, and Air Man. During the event, each boss will cause more damage against other boss, the weakness circle being Flash Man > Quick Man > Metal Man > Bubble Man > Heat Man > Wood Man> Air Man > Crash Man > Flash Man. Powerful Enemy Event After completing any stage, the player could receive a message that he is being challenged by a powerful enemy. The stages use Battle Points (BP, represented as E Tanks in the event) instead of AP, and the player's units fight against Bass, becoming progressively stronger with each victory. Each stage is available for a limited time, with Bass returning later if the player is unable to enter the stage. On rare occasions one of the Wily Numbers will appear on his place, and their stats are higher. If the stage is difficult, a player can be assisted by other players, and players that defeat one of the Wily Numbers will have a chance to gain the boss as a playable unit, being the only way to obtain additional copies of the Wily Numbers.Dengeki Online: 【スパクロ】ロックマン、ブルース、ワイリーナンバーズを評価（#284） The player is rewarded with each victory, and some special rewards depend on the total number of victories, which included the Pilot Parts for Proto Man, Mega Man, and Bass (25, 50, and 75 victories, respectively), Dr. Wily as a Support Unit (100 victories), the Support Unit Ikumi Kaidou (140 victories), and five copies of the Battle Unit Forte☆ (one with 35, 60, 90, 110, and 120 victories). The player also gained coins for Event Gachas, which included a small chance to obtain Forte☆ and chips to trade for materials or a Forte☆. Gacha *'Limited Time Gacha: Powerful Enemy Gacha Support Festival' - By using Ω Crystals, the player had a chance to obtain SSR Rockman, SR Rockman, SSR Blues, and other units.[https://wiki.dengekionline.com/srw-x/ガシャ/限定ガシャ「強敵イベント「次元を超えた戦い！」支援フェスステップアップガシャ」 Super Robot Wars X-Ω official wiki: 限定ガシャ「強敵イベント「次元を超えた戦い！」支援フェスステップアップガシャ」]強敵イベント支援フェス開催！ *'Event Gacha: Rockman or Blues Gacha' - Gacha featuring SSR Rockman and SSR Blues that required Rockman Tickets (represented as an 1-UP). Also included SR Rockman and other units of rarity SR and R. By using 12 Rockman Tickets together, the player was guaranteed to obtain either a SSR Rockman or a SSR Blues. Rockman Tickets could be obtained by using the Powerful Enemy Gacha Support Festival, and before the event it could be obtained in December 2017 by using EX Tickets.【12/24更新】年末EXガシャ＆特別ログインボーナス開催！ Powerful Enemy Coins obtained in the Strongest Enemy Event could be used in two gachas: *'Event Gacha: Powerful Enemy Gacha' - The player had a chance to obtain extra copies of Forte☆. *'Event Gacha: Powerful Enemy Event Special Gacha' - Contains some units related to the Rockman Scenario Quest, even if indirectly, like Mugen Calibur, and GoShogun.[https://wiki.dengekionline.com/srw-x/ガシャ/イベントガシャ｢次元を超えた戦い！イベント特別ガシャ」 Super Robot Wars X-Ω oficial wiki: イベントガシャ｢次元を超えた戦い！イベント特別ガシャ] Both Powerful Enemy gachas granted "Powerful Enemy Chips" for trades. Gallery SRWXODrWilyStage.png SRWXOZarios.png SRWXORockman2Bosses.png SRWXOScenario10.png SRWXORockman2.png SRWXORockman2Boss.png SRWXOKyoutekiMenu.png Videos 「スーパーロボット大戦X-Ω」 ロックマン期間限定参戦PV|''Rockman'' collaboration preview Super Robot Taisen X-Ω - Mega Man Rockman Debut (Dr Wily Stage 1 BGM)|''Rockman'' event gameplay See also *Super Robot Wars X-Ω/Units *Super Robot Wars X-Ω/Script External links *[http://srw-x.suparobo.jp/ Super Robot Wars X-Ω official site] (Japanese) *[https://twitter.com/srw_xomg Super Robot Wars X-Ω official Twitter] (Japanese) *[https://wiki.dengekionline.com/srw-x/ Super Robot Wars X-Ω official wiki] (Japanese) **[https://wiki.dengekionline.com/srw-x/イベントまとめ/強敵イベント「次元を超えた戦い！」 Rockman event details in the Super Robot Wars X-Ω official wiki] *''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' in the Super Robot Wars Wiki *[http://akurasu.net/wiki/Super_Robot_Wars/X-Omega Super Robot Wars X-Ω in the Akurasu Importing Gaming Wiki] References Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers